chaos and the three assassin's
by percy man 911
Summary: Hey guys plz read I. Dying for me first review
1. Chapter 1

Percy's pov

No there is so much blood I can't do this anymore annabeth I had told her then finally she said that if I cant do that anymore that I don't deserve her witch I don't I fucked up so bad so.

Now I should explain what happened. So it all started when annabeth I asked her out but she said no because she had a date to the party I asked her to. Then she studered and said percy... I ..I hope we can be friends .Then I did the most retarded thing and I just ran.

So then when I got in my room I just cried for hours and then I fell asleep.

Anabeth's POV

Why would percy do this I loved him and all but I can't go out with him cuz I don't want to change our friendship but I guess it has changed in a way that it will hurt me and percy. I need help those weremy last words before I fell asleep dreaming about the most amazing guy in the world Percy Jackson. When I woke up I found that it's midnight so I look out my window and I here a noise so I get dressed and I follow it only to find that Luke was making out with Selina but why how could he do this to me Percy was right Luke was an asshole then I hear a noise in the other direction and I go to that noise only to find Percy crying and punching the cement his hands were bloody he see's me I come out and I ask why he did that. He replies in pain with a slow whisper he says because I'm losing you and then he faints.

Percy's POV

I awoke in the hospital with some random girl there but I had a feeling she loved me and now I can't remember anything then the doctor came in talking to my mom ( yes I remember my mom and my stepdad) so then the girl said hey your awake im so glad your ok so then my mom said Anabeth may I talk to you .Anabeth said yeah sure why then my mom said we will be back. So they go then all of a sudden I here a scream WHAT he won't remember but he has to said the girl ( who is prob anabeth) then they come back and Anabeth says percy do you remember me .Then I say no how do you know my name but wait I said again I do I remember you were a very close friend I I think I asked you to a dance or party ... Then herv eyes lit up and I say it faded it faded away

she asked what faded I reply the memory did .Then I fell of my bed and hit my head really hard.

Anabeth's POV

Percy he is all I can think of why cant he remember me the doc said that his memory will com back sooner or later in about one two weeks tops. So I go visit percy in one and a half weeks cuz I miss him I went into his hospital room and said hi but he said that he remembers me its just that the memory's are faded then he said he loved someone someone his age then it hit me he said he loved me I was so happy I kissed him full on he didn't try to pull away or anything he just sat there saying stuff like did... we just...in here. He remembers me he came to school the next day.

He also said that it all came back to him after we kissed then I told that I would go to the dance with him and then he was so happy he practically kissed me (witch I would have enjoyed :) so then me and percy joked around and all that then luked walked by and said hey annabeth we still on for the dance I was gonna speak but he cut me off and said hey loser to percy so then I said no we aren't u asshole cuz I saw you making out with Selina so screw off you disgust me.

Percy's POV

I missed you with all my heart I said to annabeth .Then she blushed and looked a black swirly pool of darkness appeared and a man walked out he said "hello its a pleasure to meet u annabeth chases d Percy Jackson" Percy said "how do you know us" then he explained all this stuff about half bloods\demi god's and to prove him right my mom had to back he asked us to join him torotect earth and over time we will get more power full but u will be immortal. So me and annabeth silently decided to join .Then I saw my dead ex through the portal I was so shocked I just fainted.

Annabeth's POV

When Percy saw his ex Bianca he just fainted we are in but I hope me and Perce can still date he nodded and it was a relief.

Percy's POV

I awoke in a strange room with annabeth talking to chaos damn she was beautiful its our 1 month anniversary I'm talking her out then I have a surprise for her...

120 years later

Percy's POV

Bianca was screaming PERCY I CANT HOLD IT SEEING YOU WITH ANNABETH IT REMINDED ME OF ME AND YOU PERCY YOU DONT GET IT I STILL LOVE U AND I CANT BE FRIENDS CUZ IM GETTING REALLY JEALOUS AND I MIGHT END UP KILLING SOMEONE. Then annabeth walked in and said to Bianca f**k you I'm with Percy now to fucking bad" tears welled up in Bianca's eyes fine then I'm leaving

Just one more question Percy if I didn't die would I still be with you and with that Percy started crying so he just said I wanna be alone and teleported out of the room and annabeth along to

**WELL HEY GUYS IM GOING TO BED AND YEA SO ILL SEE YOU IN THE MORNING**


	2. authers note

AUTHERS NOTE GUYS

**HEY I JUST SO GLAD THAT I HAVE A REVIEW SO THX LIGHTING FINGERS **

**:) here is another chapter**


	3. Chapter 3 I'm all alone again

Percy's POV

I'm all alone in my room as I lay down I think Bianca still loves me I love her to I'm just in love with annabeth so I can't leave annabeth for Bianca because I'll lose annabeth as a friend and I can't keep dating annabeth because I'll lose Bianca as a friend then annabeth teleports in my room then Bianca they started to argue so I just scream "STOP".

They stoked and looked at me and I said "I can't take this I love you both and I can't lose either of you as a friend so I won't date anyone because I can't lose you guy's. You guys have always been my everything I dream about you guys I just don't know who to decide I just CAN'T TAKE IT I said. With that I teleported away crying then I just fel asleep knowing that I'm alone.


End file.
